


Hanna - caretaker of sexual needs

by PastaBucket



Category: Hanna (TV Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotionless, F/M, POV Lesbian Character, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Let's just make blind smut about an upcoming TV Series without knowing anything about the show.What can go wrong?I'm sure that people will like it eventually, since it'll be the only smut about the series for while.This is how you do it, folks: First you release the smut, and THEN you release the series.Might embellish this later, if I feel like it.





	Hanna - caretaker of sexual needs

Hanna straddled him and seated herself without a word, holding him with a lifeless expression, their eyes meeting. Her sister was busy making food in the kitchen, but she just gave them both a glance before getting on tending to the stove. Hanna knew that she was so much hotter than her sister, and understood why he wanted her lesbian body, so she obliged without a care in the world, letting his dick slide up into her. It didn't really matter to her if she rode him off. He had his lusts and ejaculation needs, that her body was very capable of satisfying. He kissed her as they pressed against eachother, her passage rhythmically and gently massaging him as he pressed up against her womb, using her as his sex doll. She continued with apathy as his panting increased, signaling that he was going to blow. It was time to position herself, aiming her cervix around the very tip on his member, so that he would shoot it all directly into her womb. She pushed down firmly as he came, resting on top of him, as she felt the throbbing orgasm and the tingles from his spurts entering her. She stroked his hair as he gasped for breath for every pump.

There. Now that his final contractions had seized, his semen was finally all inside her receptacle, and he felt all better again, gently hugging her in a love that she could never understand. It was kind of fun carrying around semen inside her, though. It made her feel somewhat appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is far from an accurate portrayal of lesbian-straight sex. Lesbians love dick.


End file.
